Divided Kingdoms
by WereBuizel
Summary: A Princess pikachu of the Grassland Kingdom and a Prince buizel of the Tundra Kingdom. this is my first story and I don't own pokemon
1. Chapter 1 The Tundra Boys

Split Kingdoms

Chapter 1 The Tundra Boys

Emma's POV

My name is Emeralda I am the princess of the grasslands. I am just sitting at my balcony window and see what I always see. I always see the village, I always see the forest, and I always see the mountains that leads into fog. I have been to the village a few times but I don't know what is in the forest but I do know that there is another kingdom past the mountains. The tundra kingdom is home to my father's rival it is also home of the prince. The prince of the tundra intrudes in our kingdom for coal because they run out of coal in their mines.

Apparently some of the ladies of my kingdom love him because they think the prince is adventurous, brave, daring, and handsome. The prince is a buizel he comes here by air on a black charizard. I have seen it camouflage on the castle near my balcony window at first I didn't know but when the prince whistled for the charizard it hopped off my balcony when I was standing right next to it. I kept track on what day he comes to take coal and today is when he comes. I saw him flying on the charizard but he wasn't alone this time. He was with four other boys a pignite, a krokorok, a linoone, and a smeagle.

The boys run down into the coal mines and about some time later they come out with sacks full of coal. Unlike most of their great escapes they were ambushed by guards, had their mouths tied so they were unable, and handcuffed. "Wait!" I yelled then I ran as fast as I could to the court yard to confront everyone. When I got there my father was there he is a luxray and king of the grasslands. " Emma! What are doing?" my father asked. "I just want to know what your going to do with them?" I was wondering why I was worried for, first I didn't really has any feelings for the prince because I didn't know him now I feel like I know him.

"The boys will be sent to the dungeon until further notice." I looked at the prince the look on his face looked as if his was telling me "it is over." More guards came over with five black chained up charizards they were growling and struggling to escape. To my surprise the prince looked at me I didn't know why the next thing he did was smile and wink at me. I looked away and realized I was blushing then I noticed a two sleeping pokemon an oshawott and a arcanine.

I blacked out for a second then I found out I threw a rock at the oshawott's foot which woke him up. Seeing his friends in trouble he jump on the arcanine, woke it up then jumped out of the bushes. The arcanine used Crunch on the chains to let the Tundra Boys and the charizards free. The oshawott and arcanine escaped and all the boys got on the charizards with the coal they collected. All except the prince, he just stopped for some reason then he turned around to face me, he just looked at me then started smiling. I backed up a little but he ran towards me and held me close to him.

I got scared so I shocked him back apparently it didn't effect him. At first I thought he was going take me hostage for all the coal in the mines that would last a year but instead surprisingly he kissed me then whispered in my ear "Thank you sweet heart." He then let me go and hopped on the charizard my father then yelled "How dare you kiss my daughter!" After my father said that I fainted out of disbelief that Prince Eadric of the Tundra Kingdom kissed me.


	2. Chapter 2 The Runaway Prince

Divided Kingdom

Chapter 2

The Runaway Prince

Eadric's POV

We had just pasted the forest towards the mountains and my friends were howling with joy over our Great Escape. Then Nick my krokorok friend started saying "You guys we aren't the only ones who was great today. His majesty prince Eadric has gained the courage to kiss princess Emma and has got her father twice as angry with him." I rolled my eyes at him because at times he can be crazy. " You know what he is kind of right you over did yourself with that kiss. What will your parents think since they always get hate mail from the grassland king." Jordan (linoone) was right about that.

Before flying past the mountains we landed to put on our coats. Toby (smeargle) walked up to me and asked " Dude what the hell? You are too awesome for us. You kiss that princess." "Toby stop making a big deal out of it. It was one kiss besides I kissed her to thank her for saving us." "Wait… what? The princess saved us! Why would she save us? We are from a kingdom her dad hates!"

"Mark (pignite)! Stop! She saved us because of me! She felt sorry for us that is why she saved us." "No she didn't feel sorry for us she just felt sorry for you" Alan (oshawott) said.

As we continued back home it started getting colder, we saw snow, then we saw our home. The charizards and Archie (arcanine) returned my friends home. Duke (charizard) returned me to my castle. I usually don't use the front door because I figure my parents would be waiting for me as always so Duke would fly to my room window. Unfortunately for me I didn't know my parents were behind me. "Eadric! We thought we told you not to go to the Grassland Kingdom!" my father said. "Eadric we don't want you to put yourself in danger. We also found out you and your friends were almost taken to their dungeon and you kissed the Grassland Kingdom's princess! Why do you have to be such a runaway prince?" my mother said.

"Mother I was just thanking her for saving us and I was getting coal for our kingdom. Father you were the one who told me that the king has to take care of the kingdom, since I am future king I am getting coal for everyone in the kingdom." It was true my father got me into caring for the kingdom, after I said that my mother said to my father " I blame you for encouraging with that motto you told him." " Well I blame you for giving him a caring nature." As my parents were arguing in went down to the kitchen for something to eat.


	3. Chapter 3 Unexpected Visit

Chapter 3

Unexpected Visit

Eadric's POV

As I walked down the stairs to the kitchen I still hear my parents blaming each other for my personality. When I entered the kitchen I saw a simipour I instantly knew it was my nana. When I was a baby she would take care of me at times when my parents couldn't. To me she me she was like a grandmother. She doesn't keep her eyes closed like other simipour but I like looking into her brown eyes. "Eadric is it true that you kissed the princess?" "Yes but I was just thanking her I'm not trying to make this a big deal."

"Eadric, my father told me that thanking someone shouldn't be a reason to kiss someone he says there would be another reason. If you kiss someone for a reason it should be because you love them." I knew then that Nana found out I loved the princess. I try to keep that to myself that I love her but I feel like my parents would find out but because I completely trust Nana and she wouldn't tell my secrets to my parents. She made me some Tamato berry soup after that I told her and my parents goodnight. I had to make sure that everyone was asleep so I could sneak out. Duke was already waiting for me so I hopped on his and we flew past the mountains. "So now will you tell me why we are sneak out of our kingdom and into the grassland kingdom?" "Well because I want to see the princess."

"What? Are you out of your mind? You already almost got us in the biggest trouble with that kingdom and those shackles they put on us hurt." "I know but I really need to talk to her about something. The reason why is because I love her and if you tell anyone…" "No! Please don't tell my mother that I go to the grassland kingdom!" I wasn't going to tell his mother on him but I was just going to let him keep thinking that. "You promise not to tell?" "Yes I will never tell we are going to the grassland kingdom and I will never tell anyone that you love the princess." Duke is a loyal friend, after this I'll tell him that I wasn't going to tell his mother on him.

Emma's POV

I was just staying up late thinking to myself about what happen today. I just couldn't believe that I was kissed. "Emma are you still awake?" My father was very watchful over me after what happened today. "Yes father. I already told you I'm just fine." "I know I just need to talk to you about something. You know prince Arthur of the savanna kingdom? Well I asked if he could come visit us and he will be here in about two weeks. I want you to marry Arthur so you can be safe." I felt ok with marrying Arthur because Arthur was my best friend and I trust him but I wasn't in love with Arthur. In fact I am in love with somebody but I just couldn't tell who I was in love with.

"Goodnight father." "Goodnight Emma." As I was trying to go to sleep I was wondering who I was in love with. I was facing my balcony window trying to sleep then I saw someone there. When I sat up to see who it was it was prince Eadric. I jumped out of my bed to close the certain and counted to three hoped that I was seeing things but when opened the certain he was really out there. I started shaking my head in disbelief when he started knocking on the window. "Princess Emma can you please open the door? I need to talk to you."

"No. I want you to go home because I will scream if you won't leave." "Hmm I was thinking you would say that." He walked to his charizard and whispered something to him. "Um just so you know, I'm going to bust the window if you don't open the door. One…Two…" "No! Don't! I'll open the door. Why are you here? What do you want? You're going to be in trouble if my father finds you here!"

I was going to scold at him more but I was cut off by him kissing me again. "I'm sorry for being rude by kissing you again but I need to ask you something. When I kissed your after you helped me and my friends escape I was wondering if you liked it." "Um…well…I kind of liked it but you wasted my first kiss." I then found myself wrapped around his arms but instead of fighting away from his grasp I started hugging him back. Then I started to hear footsteps coming from the hall and my father yelling for me.

"Emma! Are you alright! The guards informed me they saw a charizard on your balcony!" "Quick you two get out of here before my father catches you both!" "Can I come back to see you again?" I had to think about it quickly and I was surprised of what my answer was. "Yes you can come back to see me just go back home!"

My father burst through door and looked around to see if anyone else was in my room. "Are you ok! Did he hurt you!"

"Yes I'm fine and he didn't hurt me." "Good but if he tries to he will be sent to dungeon." My father left me to go back to sleep but apparently the Eadric didn't leave. "Duke wanted to say he was sorry for scaring you on your balcony" "I wanted say it but I'll say it anyway sorry your majesty."

"Well we will be on our way." "Wait before you go I want to give you this." I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek then I said goodbye to him and Duke. I went back to bed then I realized who I was in love with…I was in love with Eadric.


	4. Chapter 4 The Invitation

Chapter 4

The Invitation

Emma's POV

It has been a week since Eadric's unexpected visit and since then I kept my promise of letting him visit me. I didn't mind him visiting me he tell about his kingdom and his friends and I would tell him about stuff he didn't know about my kingdom which was easy to tell because all he knew about my kingdom was my castle and the coal mines. He has been very caring towards me and last night he has something important to give me tonight. I was just think what it might be then I heard knocking on my balcony door.

"Hello Emma." "Hello Eadric. So what is it that you wanted to ask me?" He started blushing then he pulled out an invitation. "Emma this is an invitation to my 16th birthday party. I managed to grab one for you. I wanted you to come because I wouldn't had been able to visit you." I started thinking about it, I asked him when it was he said it was three days from now. "Emma I have an idea, before sunset I want you to wait outside you balcony for Duke, he will fly you to the tundra and he will bring you a coat." I agreed to his plan and said goodbye to him and Duke.

The next morning I was happy about the invitation to Eadric's party and was thinking of what dress to wear. When I was in the dining hall I saw my father's friend Mario. Mario is a old archeops my father knew since he was a child. When I was a pichu I was afraid of Mario but I was friends with his daughter Ruby. "You know it is not right to keep secrets from your parents even your secret meeting with the tundra prince." "I don't know what your talking about." "No you do. I know about how every night you talk to the tundra prince or should I say Eadric?"

"I am not telling you anything else." "You can't hide your secret or your love for the prince from your parents forever." He was right but I wasn't going to let him ruin that for me. After eating I went to look for a dress to wear at the party. "Hey Emma! Its me Ruby!" "Hey Ruby." " Hey Emma I brought Ginger with me!" Ginger is Ruby's adopted sister, Ginger was found as a totodile by Mario. She was well raised and eventually evolved into a croconaw. "Hey Emma was our father giving trouble?" "Yes. He found out something nobody would understand." "You mean your love for Prince Eadric?" "How do _you _know about that?" "Our father made us listen to what you both talk about while he rested." Ginger said. "We didn't want to invade your privacy but don't worry our father didn't get to hear about your plan to go to Eadric's birthday party." "Thanks you two." "Can we come too? We promise to be careful." "I'll ask Eadric if he could bring two more invitations."

Tonight I told Eadric about Mario and his daughters spying on us. "So just to be sure; an old friend of your father and his daughters are spying on us, Duke and I don't have to worry about Ruby and Ginger, and you want me to get two more invitations?" "Yes and please don't be mad. I didn't want them to come but I didn't want to be mean to them either because…" "Now now don't worry I will be able to grab two more invitations. I want you to tell them to be ready when Duke comes and tell your friend Ruby to be careful flying past the mountains because her wings might freeze."

Tonight is the night me, Ginger and Ruby go to the party. Yesterday Eadric brought the invitations for Ginger and Ruby and he also brought me a coat to put on before passing the mountains. Ginger and Ruby told their father that they would watch me all-night so he wouldn't have to. We all saw a flame in the distance I knew it was Duke. While in the air I was looking around at everything I never saw before. We put our coats on before passing the mountains we then started to see snow. I thought it was beautiful because I never saw snow.

We eventually saw the Tundra Kingdom, when we landed I saw the castle guards. The guards were beartic and they were taking invitations from the guests that were invited. We all walked to the entrance and gave the guards our invitations. When we entered the ball room I was amazed.


	5. Chapter 5 The Tundra Kingdom Visit

Chapter 5

The Tundra Kingdom Visit

Eadric's POV

I was hoping Emma and her friends were here. I was looking from the stairs to get a view of the entrance. Apparently my brother was standing next to me, he was the only part of my life I didn't get to tell Emma about yet and he is also the second person I trust with my secrets. "Little brother why are you up here? Its your birthday go down there and have some fun…wait your waiting for the princess aren't you?" "Yes Romeo. I'm waiting for her. I want to see her enter the door before going down there." "I go down and meet her and tell her that you want to see her." "Are you sure? I didn't tell her about you yet." "Don't worry I just tell her who I am. Is that her?" "Yes! She is here!" "Okay you wait here and I go to her." I was filled with joy that she was here and my heart was overflowing because she was so beautiful.

Emma's POV

I was amazed by everything. I saw other princesses here and Eadric's friends (the ones he told me about). Ginger tapped on my shoulder and looked at a floatzel that was walking towards us. "Is your name Emma?" "Yes sir." "I am Prince Romeo; the older brother of Prince Eadric. He told me about you but you can trust me and he told me he didn't tell you about me yet. I take you to him." He told me to go up stairs to see Eadric. When I saw him I felt my heart skip a beat. He looked very handsome and it made me wish I could marry him. "I'm so glad you and your friends got to come and you got to meet my brother." "I'm happy to be here too." We both smiled at each other then I saw two floatzels. "Emma, this is my father King Wallace and my mother Queen Wanda." "Eadric who is your friend?"

"Mother, father, and Romeo; this is Emma."

"Well Emma, welcome to the party. You and your friends can help yourselves to some food and beverages." Eadric and I went back down stairs, Ginger walked up to us to tell us something but before she did, she looked around for some reason. "Eadric, is you brother single?" "Yes…why did you ask me that?" "I…think he is…cute." "You think I'm cute?" Romeo followed us down stairs and he was able to hear Ginger whisper. "Yes I think your cute." "Thank you, I think your cute too." "Really?" I never saw Ginger so happy before. "Well fair maiden, my I have this dance?" "Yes!" Eadric and I were happy for those two. "They make a cute couple don't they?" "Yes they do Eadric." "I didn't say anything." "Yes, you didn't but I did!" Eadric and I turned around and saw a smeargle. I knew it was Toby, one of Eadric's friends; Eadric told me Toby likes joking around with others and mainly loves hiking and mountain climbing with his father. "Hold on a second…you're the grassland kingdom princess!" "How do you know I'm the princess!" "You are? No, no, no, I'm just joking but…you do look like her which is why I wanted to prank you. Sorry for scaring you for that bless your face." Eadric and I enjoy our time together, he personal introduced me to the rest of his friends, some of the villagers he knows, and Nana, a nice simipour who took care of him when he was a baby.

I saw Ginger having a good time with Romeo and Ruby meeting the rest of Duke's friends and family. I saw an ampharos talking to Eadric's father and something about him was familiar. His tunic was blue and the collar and sleeves were edged in gold thread and it was as if I seen it before. I wanted to take a closer look and saw his green eyes then looked at the emblem on his tunic. The emblem was a lightning bolt with a braviary on it; then I realized that it was Arthur. "Eadric? Can you tell Duke to take me home?" "Why? Is anything wrong?" "I see someone I don't see until next week." "Who?" "He is talking to your…" "Emma is that you?" "Hello Arthur…what are you doing here?" "I was invited to come to Eadric's party. What are you doing here and do your parents know?" "Arthur my friend, I invited Emma and I will get her back home safely. Emma my I talk to you in private?" Eadric takes my hand into his, pulled me up the stairs into his room, and closed the door behind him. "I didn't know you knew Arthur. He is a good friend of mine." "I didn't want to tell you about because my father wants me to marry him." Eadric looked as is he was heartbroken. "Do you love him? I just want to know if you love him or not." Eadric was looking down and was crying then I found out something else that Eadric hasn't told me. "Do you love me?" "Yes, I always loved you, and I couldn't live without seeing you. When you saved me and my friends, I couldn't help myself and that's why I kissed you."

I was surprised and happy that he loved me so I kissed him and it surprised him. "Why did you kiss me?" "Because, you're the sweetest person I've ever meet and…I love you too." I couldn't explain how happy I was to be with Eadric but I knew I wouldn't think of anything else that would make me happier. In the doorway we both saw Nana, she told both of us to be together but to be careful not to let our parents know of our relationship. Eadric and I stayed alone in his room and ended up falling asleep in his arms. I woke up in my room and saw note on my nightstand from Eadric.

_My Dear sweet Emma,_

_I brought you home instead of waking you up. Ginger and Ruby have returned home safely and I want to know if I could bring you back to my kingdom._

_Sincerely,_

_Your beloved Eadric_


	6. Chapter 6 Arthur

Chapter 6

Arthur

Emma's POV

I couldn't stop thinking about the last night. I had so much fun at the party and I couldn't stop thinking about Eadric and how much I was in love with him. Tonight I am going to tell Eadric that I agree to his request to stay with me longer at night. While going down stairs I saw Mario talking to my father about something. I saw someone next to Mario, but I couldn't see who it was. I tried getting a closer look until my father called me. "Emma, come see who came here early!"

After he said that I instantly knew that it was Arthur. "Hello Emma." "Hello Arthur." I was hoping Arthur wasn't telling my father I snuck out of the kingdom. "Emma I was talking to your father about the marriage arrangement."

I started to think to myself about this. Should I tell him and my father that I'm in love with someone else or should I just keep my love for Eadric to myself? "Arthur may I speak to you in private please?" "Yes Emma." We walked back to my room and I closed the door so nobody would hear us. "Arthur there is something I need to tell you. At first I thought it would be ok for you to marry me, but after much thought I decided I don't want to marry you. The reason why is because…" "You are in love with someone else and that someone is Eadric." I was surprised at what he said when he cut off my sentence. "How did you know that?" "I have always saw you as my little sister and I saw how happy you were with him. I understand your love for Eadric but I am not sure how your father would feel about it." "Did you agree to marry me?" "I have not giving you father an answer yet. If I told him yes I wouldn't forgive myself for marring you when your in love with my friend." "So what are you going to tell him?" "I am going to tell him no and as an apology gift, my guards will help protect your kingdom at night." I thought of how nice Arthur is about understanding how I feel but I became confused about his apology gift. "Why are your guards going to protect the kingdom at night?" "There are mysterious monsters out there. They weren't out there before but when Mario was taking me to your kingdom after the party, we saw a village getting attacked. We helped defend the villagers from the monsters and scared them away. We made sure the villagers were ok and asked them what those monsters were. Nobody knew what they were or where they came from but the only thing known about the beasts are that they can shape shift into something or someone else." I was shaking after what Arthur told me and started to worry for my kingdom and Eadric's kingdom as well.


	7. Chapter 7 The Shape Shifting Monsters

Chapter 7

The Shape Shifting Monsters

Eadric's POV

After supper, I started to get ready to go visit Emma. I waited for Duke to arrive outside the castle and as soon as he came by, we headed to the Grassland Kingdom. As we headed towards the mountains, the full moon was out. Then out of nowhere, a boulder headed towards me Duke. After it nearly hit us, it landed in the forest away from us. I was relieved that it hit us or land in a village.

"Eadric look!", Duke shouted. Looking ahead of us was a archeops, he reminded me of Emma's friend, Ruby, except he was larger and had a scar over his eye and some of his feathers had chips in them. "Prince Eadric of the Tundra Kingdom! Stay away from Princess Emma and if you don't, I will make sure you don't even leave the Tundra!" Emma told me about Mario's protective nature and I kept on thinking sooner or later he might try to end my relationship with Emma. "Sir Mario, I will not stay away from Emma. I love her, she is the sweetest, kindest, and most beautiful princess I have ever met. You will not keep me away from her because as soon I see her, I am going to ask her something very important that not only will it change both of our lives, it will also change our kingdoms!"

I started to regret saying that because he started using dragon breath at us. Duke headed towards the mountains trying to lose Mario but I didn't think it would work because Duke's flaming tail was the brightest thing at night other than the moon. Mario looked as if he could keep chasing us forever but I couldn't say the same for Duke. He started to slow down but not slow down enough for Mario to catch us. When he was about to use dragon breath again, I saw a purple light come from the forest below Mario, then I saw black and purple circles headed towards Mario. He didn't seem to notice so I yelled, "MARIO LOOK OUT!" but when he noticed the beam he was already shot out of the sky and crashed down into the forest. "Duke turn back, we have to see if Mario is ok." Even if he tried to shoot me and Duke out of the sky, he is a the father of my friends and guardian of my beloved. We saw Mario in the cold snow of the forest. I walked up to him to see if he was still he was still alive. I was relieved to find him alive. He had burn marks the same shape as the black and purple circles that shot him down.

He was slowly opened his eye and he seemed confused to see me by his side. He made a sharp gasp and had a very fearful look in his eyes. Duke and I turned around to see what Mario was looking at and we saw silhouettes with blue glowing eyes. "Boys…stay close…don't those monsters fool you both." Mario said painfully. Duke and I did what Mario wanted us to do and we stayed close. There were three of the monsters surrounding us, they seemed to want Mario and figured out they were the ones that shot Mario down.

One of the beasts approached us and said "Out of our way. We only want the archeops so step aside and we won't hurt you." "No. You can't have Mario, I know you shot him down and I won't let you kill him." "Fine. We didn't want to involve anyone that wasn't in our plan but if we have to." Then the three of them backed away from us and an odd magenta colored aura covered the three of them and after the aura disappeared, they reappeared as tyranitar towering over the three of us. "Duke, pick up Mario and lets go!" Duke picked up Mario and I jumped on Duke's back and he flew as far as he could from the monsters. Duke and I made sure the monsters were still following us and we made sure they were nowhere near any of the villages.

"Duke I have an idea. Go back to my parents castle." "What!? Are you crazy!? They will destroy everything!" "Trust me Duke, I have an idea." "Ok. I hope you know what you are doing." Duke flew back to the castle with the monsters still behind us. I waited until I was able to see beartic guards. "Duke, roar!" "Ok!" Duke roared loud enough for every guard to see me and Duke being chased by the monsters. The tyranitar turned magenta and I yelled to the guards, "Go quickly before they are gone!"

The guards used ice beam at the mysterious beasts and ran into the forest to see if they got them. My parents, Romeo, and Nana came out to see what was going on and they were surprised to see Mario. My mother came to me and asked, "Eadric, what is going on, what the guards attacking, and why does Duke have an archeops in his arms!?" I was too afraid to tell my parents what happened because I knew they would question me and ask me why I was out at night and where was I going. I started to cry thinking they might lock me away in the castle so I wouldn't run of and never see Emma again.

My mother used her hands to wipe my tears away and told me, "Eadric, you don't have to tell us now. Nana told us when she heard Duke roar she woke up instantly and when she got out of bed and looked out her window she saw you and Duke being chased by those tyranitar. You can tell what happened later on." My father came to me and patted my and said, "Don't worry about the archeops. Nana will nurse him back to health and good job getting the guards to freeze the tyranitar." Then my father turned to Duke, "Same goes to you too Duke."

"Your Majesty! We caught one of them! We don't know where the other three went but we think this one is the leader." We saw two guards pushing a huge block of ice across the snow, inside was the blue-eyed shape shifting monster that is also well known a the illusion fox zoroark. "Take him to the dungeon and put him in a room where he can't escape just in case he turns himself into a joltik to squeeze through a small space." Nana lead Duke and I to her nursery so she can take care of Mario. My parents and Romeo told me goodnight, after they were gone, I run outside to meet Duke. He was waiting for me of course knowing despite everything that happened it still didn't stop me from seeing Emma hoping she is still awake. Duke and I flew nonstop because I told him I didn't have time to change from my winter outfit. We were close to Emma's castle, but we saw more guards then we usually do and noticed the Braviary and lightning bolt emblem and realized they were Arthur's guards.

We careful flew above them and they didn't seem to notice us. Duke made his way to Emma's balcony and I got off his back and jumped to the balcony. I looked inside to see Emma asleep. I felt bad that I didn't come to see her tonight. I reached inside my satchel took out a piece of paper, a bottle of ink, a quill pen, and wrote;

_My Dearest Emma,_

_I am sorry I didn't see you last night._

_Please don't be mad with me because_

_I love you with all my heart, you mean _

_everything to me and I know deep in my_

_heart that I will never met another princess _

_like you again, which is why I want to ask you_

I started to think to myself wondering if I should ask her or should I not, will she say yes or no, and how will our parents fell about this…

_Princess Emma will you marry me?_


	8. Chapter 8 Where is Mario?

Chapter 8

Where is Mario?

Emma's POV

After I woke up, I started to wonder why Eadric didn't visit last night. When I got out of bed, I saw a note half way under my balcony door. I knew for sure Eadric wrote the letter and I wanted to know what he wrote. I felt like screaming at the top of my lungs after reading Eadric's letter. I was thinking this was dream come true & I couldn't think of anything else that could make me happier.

I got dressed & went downstairs to the kitchen to get something eat. After I ate, I was going to tell my parents that I love Prince Eadric and I agreed to marry him, but I was afraid of how they would react. I was kept thinking they would send me somewhere far away so I would never see Eadric again. I started to have second thoughts about telling them ,so I decided to tell Ruby & Ginger. As I was about to look for them however, I heard crying coming from upstairs. I listened careful to the crying & recognized the voices. I ran upstairs, still following the cries, until they lead me to my father's work chamber. I opened the door and saw my father with a very worried look in his eyes and my mother trying to comfort my crying friends, Ruby & Ginger.

I walked up to them & asked them, "Ginger, Ruby, what's wrong? Why are you both crying?". Then they both said in unison, "Our father is missing." I was shocked to hear that Mario was missing, but then I started thinking about last night. While I was waiting for Eadric, I thought I saw something flying through the starry night sky. Even though the moon was full & it was bright enough to let me see what was flying in the sky, it was flying very fast & noticed it was headed towards the Tundra. I instantly figured out that it was Mario I saw last night.

I always had this feeling that Mario would try to stop Eadric from seeing me. "Mother, father, Ginger, Ruby, last night I saw Mario headed to the Tundra." Everyone looked shocked, it was either because they would never had thought Mario would go to the Tundra by himself & without telling anyone or it was because I knew where and when he went. My father then just stared at me for a short time then finally spoke up and said, "How did you know Mario went to the Tundra?" "I was still awake last night." I replied. "Your not usually awake so late. Did you see Mario flying to the Tundra before or after midnight?" "Before midnight, father."

"Are you sure? Ever since Arthur told me about the zoroark, I have been keeping a closer eye on you by using my ability to see through walls instead of opening you door & probably disturbing your sleep & I saw you awake & saw you constantly looking outside you balcony. Eventually, you go to sleep, but after an hour, I see Prince Eadric outside your balcony & he starts to write a letter. What did he write in that letter?" I was too scared to say anything. My father now knows about Eadric. I kept looking away from my father's glare because when ever he stared at me like that, I would always break down & tell him everything & he knows that.

"In the letter…Prince Eadric…asked me to…" Before I could finish a guard came rushing in & shouted, "Your Majesties, the prince from the Tundra Kingdom is here & he wants to talk to you!" My father, mother, my friends, & I went downstairs to see. When we all went outside I saw Eadric & his friends; Duke, Nick, Mark, Jordan, Toby, Alan, & Archie. They were protecting Eadric from the guards. "Hello your Majesties, I come here to tell you that Sir Mario is currently healing at my castle because of the injuries he has received from being shot out of the sky by the zoroark." My father looked as if he didn't believe anything that Eadric said & said with a voice that sounded angry & very upset, "How do we know that it wasn't you who shot him out of the sky?" Eadric then replied with a very calm voice, "Your Majesty, I would never hurt Mario, but you can come see him for yourself."

"Alright we will come to your kingdom to see Mario. If this is a trap you will regret it for the rest of your life." Eadric bowed & stated, "I would advise you to started your travel in the morning, because it will be nightfall once your halfway to the my kingdom & nightfall is when the zoroark come out." As Eadric & his friends start to leave, my father starts thinking to himself & then he says, "Prince Eadric, would you and your friends like to spend the night here?" I was surprised at what my father said & even more when Eadric agreed. During supper, it was very quiet. Nobody said anything, but Duke tried his best to get everyone to talk.

Duke told us all how Mario tried to shot him & Eadric out of the sky, but Duke didn't tell us the reason _why_ Mario tried to shot them. Then he shared the rest of the story & told us about the zoroark. My father congratulated them for catching one of them. Toby started telling us funny stories and managed to make everyone laugh. After supper, my mother called some servants to take Eadric and his friends to their own room to sleep for the night. I wanted to sneak out and see Eadric but, I didn't want to risk running into my father out in the hallway so I tried to go to sleep.

Before I fell asleep completely, I heard someone come in my room. I sat up to see who is was and I saw Ginger, Ruby, and Arthur. Ginger and Ruby's eyes were still red from crying over their father. "I told them about what happen to their father." Arthur said, "They were very happy and thankful that he is safe." Ruby and Ginger looked at me as if they were waiting for me to tell them something important. Finally, Ginger started to say something, "Ruby and I were listening from outside your father's work chamber door and wondered what you were about to say before the guard came in to inform your parents Eadric and his friends were here?" "I was about to tell them Eadric proposed to me and I was also planning on telling them Eadric and I love each other and I agreed to his proposal."

My friends smiled at me, all three of them happy to see I found the love of my life, the love of my life proposed to me, and that I agreed to his proposal. "Emma, we will be by your side when you tell your parents about your agreement to Eadric's proposal." "Emma, I have know Eadric since we were ten years old and I know he will be by your side your husband." "Arthur you know me too well." We all faced Eadric who was standing by my door. "So Emma, you accept my proposal?"

"Of course I do."

I have the greatest friends anyone could ever have & soon, I will married to love of my life.


End file.
